


U Got It Shenanigans

by enjoyauthor



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoyauthor/pseuds/enjoyauthor
Summary: Seungyoun touched Seungwoo's chin in U Got It performance and both of them were so glad about that.





	U Got It Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic at midnight with my bad english and lots of grammatical errors. So bear with it :p

"Are you happy now?" Seungyoun asked smiling as he watch his boyfriend giggling while watching some fancams of their U Got It plot twist performance. Seungyoun was leaning against the headboard while the older laying on the bed beside him hugging a pillow to his chest.

Seungwoo ignored his boyfriend in order to focus on watching another fancams of their shenanigan performance taken from different angles. Seungwoo knows that Seungyoun was going to touch his chin when they perform u got it because Seungyoun boldly told him that he will touch his chin instead of Wooseok's because Seungwoo always whines and pouts when he watched their U Got It previous performance's video.

"Wow... here i am talking to myself cause my boyfriend is too busy watching some Fox's videos after i got scolded by our dear Woosatan in the backstage because he thought i forgot my part in U Got It when i didn't touch his chin" Seungyoun sighed loudly to catch the older's attention. It works because Seungwoo is looking at him now with his smile still adorning his face.  
'Cute' Seungyoun thought.

"Don't be a diva. I think wooseok's eyesight is keep getting bad with each passing day. How come he didn't see you touching my chin when we were actually in front of him." Seungwoo tsked while thinking about their 2nd shortest member. Seungyoun would have laugh at Seungwoo's remark about Wooseok's bad eyesight if the older didn't call him a diva.

"Diva? Me? A diva. That rich coming from the biggest diva himself. You keep getting jealous, mopping, pouting, and whining everytime i did my seungseok choreography" Seungyoun laugh watching the older's blush at what he said. 

It was true though, Seungwoo could be a total diva when he is in his jealous mood, nothing a cuddle couldn't solve cause Seungwoo is a big baby after all. But still, he was a total diva when he got jealous. And it always Wooseok that usually makes him jealous. Seungyoun know about that cause Seungwoo told him himself. 

His boyfriend said that he often get Jealous of Wooseok because Wooseok is the same age as Seungyoun, they can interact with each other so easily and just like the '99 liners. The '96 Liners often spent their free time together while Seungwoo was busy being a leader and taking care of the maknae line.  
That what Seungwoo said though, Seungwoo never thought his interaction with Wooseok is anything special. His Seungwoo was the special one in his eyes. 

Seungyoun came back from his thought after a pillow hit him right on his face. He laughed then grab the pillow and look at the culprit who was sticking out his tongue at him after screaming "TOUCHDOWN" when the pillow landed on his face. Seungyoun hurriedly threw himself on top of the older who giggled in excitement then he put each of his knee on Seungwoo's arms giving them some pressures to prevent the older from escaping.

"Oh.... is that how you wanna play? Huh? Is that how you wanna play? That was such a dirty play that you did" Seungyoun poke Seungwoo's ribs with each words being said. Seungwoo laughed so hard when his ticklish spots being poked by the younger. The hotel room was filled with their laughters.They wrestle a bit while poking each other's ticklish parts for several minutes.

Eventually they got tired and stop their fighting (?) battle. Both of them were laying on their backs in comfortable silence looking at the beige colored ceiling while taking their breath after an intense tickling fight. 

Seungwoo rolled to his side then wrap his arms around Seungyoun's waist laying his head on the younger's chest. The comfortable silence between them breaks after Seungwoo said something that muffled on Seungyoun's t-shirt.

"What did you said, Love? I can't hear it very clearly" Seungyoun asked while rubbing his hand up and down on the older's back. To his surprise when Seungwoo look up at him he can see the red blush adorning his boyfriend's clear porcelain skin. Seungyoun pats his head to encourage him.

"I said thank you. For doing that part with me and not with Wooseok. I thought you were joking when you said you'll do that part with me. Thanks god it's not. Because i love it when you give me your attention even when we are on stage" Seungwoo said and smile sheepishly at his boyfriend who cooed at him. Seungyoun feels like the luckiest guy in the world to have Han Seungwoo as a boyfriend.

" Awwww baby. You don't have to thank me about that. I will make sure that you feel loved in every chances we got. I hope you know that you don't have to be jealous with any one because even though what we have here is new, i can feel it that we are a real deal. You are special to me, we are special, what we have is special. Okay hyung?" Seungyoun finish his words with a kiss on Seungwoo's temple. When he looks at his boyfriend's blushing face he can't help but laugh at his stunned expression. 

"Ahhh, don't laugh at me. You're being so cheesy there" Seungwoo said while hiding his red face on Seungyoun's chest then tightening his hold on the other's waist. 

"I maybe cheesy but you still love me." Seungyoun laughed while wrapping one of his arms around Seungwoo's shoulder then play with his hair with the other hand. Seungwoo likes being held or being the little spoon and Seungyoun never complaints about their sleeping positions because he actually likes being the big spoon and of course he also likes to hold Seungwoo in his arms. 

"Of course. I Love you" Seungyoun heard the softest voice of Han Seungwoo saying 'I Love You' to him, it makes him smile to the other's hairs. 

"And I Love you too" he was pleased when he feels his boyfriend smiled against his chest. 

Seungwoo can be a calm and collected person in front of camera. But behind closed door, Seungyoun always make sure to encourage Seungwoo to show his emotion and feelings. 

Having a jealous boyfriend/girlfriend for some people usually annoying. Not with Seungyoun, he like it when Seungwoo got jealous. Not only because his boyfriend often look so cute when he got jealous but also because by being jealous it means Seungwoo was comfortable with him his own boyfriend to show his real emotions and feelings. And Seungyoun was so glad to have an adorable jealous boyfriend like Seungwoo in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. I hope you guys enjoy it. RYEONSEUNG FOR LIFE


End file.
